


The Carol Collection

by MySoCalledAngst



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Some Humor, a mix bag of moments with our fave candy loving glasses wearing prison gf, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoCalledAngst/pseuds/MySoCalledAngst
Summary: A collection of Carol Denning oneshots, written by a Carol lover at the request of other Carol lovers!Ranges from Drabble to longer length, but always oneshots!





	1. New Cellmate

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve done a handful of these prompts on tumblr as requests! So, figured I’d pop them here!
> 
> If you have a specific request, don’t be afraid to hit me up on tumblr at ohsluttershy 
> 
> PROMPT:  
> For the prompt, could you write present day!Carol and a younger character of your choice (or even an oc), and either they're very sweet and shy and Carol feels protective OR they're very sassy and are constantly flirting with her and she's like "???? what is happening??? and why do i like it?? "

It had been years since Carol had a bunkie, but C-Block was growing in numbers. 

She was a petite little thing. Carol could smell the outside on her and it made her fucking sick. 

“Top bunk.” The first words Carol offered to her, setting in motion a train of events that would unknowingly spiral out of her perfected control.

Carol watched through her glasses, making sure her prey knew she was being stalked. The girl’s eyes wandered to her shelves, stacked with lollipops and candy if all rainbow variety.

“Real sweet tooth, huh?” She said, walking forward and throwing her bag upon her mattress. 

“They took smoking away. Gotta do something.” Carol mumbled as she reclined into her alcove, picking up the marked book and picking up.

She heard her bunkie chuckle, followed by some rustling. 

“Looking for something to do with your mouth?”

Carol leaned back forward, shooting a poisonous glare to the soft cookie. Ready to assert herself, she scowled, but her words were stopped. In the girl’s palm was a little black package. Carol refused to take it; the girl rolled her eyes and pulled the tie. 

Three rolled cigarettes, a few matches and a strike strip.

“I’ve seen better party tricks.” Her disinterest was a cover. Everyone knows getting matches into max was rarer than rare. 

“Party trick isn’t the point,” she took Carol’s hand and placed the items into her palm “, it’s the party favour.”

She tucked the cigarettes away, mostly a formality, the guards leaving the kingpin to her business. She wouldn’t say she trusted this girl, but it had been a damn good start.

“No one likes a kiss ass.” Carol cocked her head, a smirk dancing on her lips. She was interesting, something worth playing with for a little while.

“Clearly, that sweet tooth doesn’t match that attitude.”

The older woman stood, squaring herself to pounce.

“Does match that look, though.” The girl clarified, Carol watching as her eyes flicked up and down. In the same moment, she left, strutting from their shared cell.

Carol had to take a moment, to consider what exactly had happened. After a moment of contemplation, she chuckled. Producing a cherry tootsie pop from her pocket, she leaned in her doorway and watched at her new cell mate.


	2. Can I Have a Lollipop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> Carol/Alex "Can I have a lollipop?"

Alex’s wallflower behaviour was beginning to be noticed by those of C-Block. The ramping tension with D-Block had Carol searching for strong players to add to her roster and Alex knew it. 

It was hard not to notice those coke bottle glasses wherever she went. 

It was smart to continue to fly below radar. But four years is a long time... she had to move into the boss’s good graces without seeming too valuable. 

The block bustled for breakfast, but died down soon after. When Carol sat alone at her table, a small collection of candy beside her book, Alex knew it was prime to make her move. 

Alex approached the woman cautiously, watching her eyes; they remained on the page below. 

“Ex-smoker.” She said, standing at the edge of the table. 

Carol didn’t look up, turning the page. 

“Mhmm.” 

“During the riot, I managed to get a pack from a guard’s bag. I’d start another one for a smoke right now.” A bold faced lie, but it was the only thing about Carol she could be certain of. 

Lie or no, it had worked. Carol offered a smirk and a brief glance. 

“Fuck, couldn’t imagine having a little taste to have it ripped away again.” Carol chuckled, her attention falls back down. 

“Mornings are the worst. A coffee and a smoke is the only way I got through my days...” Alex trailed off. The opposition was back to ignoring her presence. 

“For one ex-smoker to another,” Alex pointed to the pile of tootsie pops next to her “, think I could have a lollipop?”

Carol raised an eyebrow, her full attention on Alex now. Pushing up her black rimmed glasses, threw out a smile that dazzled all the women, no matter their orientation. 

“You’ve caught me on a good day.” She rolled a blue raspberry pop her way. Unwrapping her prize, Alex took a lick and hummed happily. 

“Thanks. I’ll leave you to it.”

“No problem... Vause.”


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> Present!Carol x First Kiss?????? Can you do just a faceless girl like u did in ur first one please???

Lights out had been hours ago, but Carol and her cell mate were enthralled deep in conversation. In hushed tones, they talked about a bit of everything while eating sweets. 

“Okay,” she turned to Carol “, first kiss. Go.”

“Never had one.” Carol huffed with a shrug. 

She observed the older woman, a sceptical look on her face. 

“Bullshit.”

“Bull-true. Wasn’t a popular girl, then I got locked up. That’s that.” Carol said, sucking on her tootsie pop for good measure. 

“Doesn’t need to be.” She retorted, a raised eyebrow indicating to Carol exactly what she meant. Adjusting her glasses, Carol stifled a laugh. 

“Tell anyone about this, there’ll be consequences.” Carol smirked.

The stone cold Carol didn’t miss a beat, but her insides twisted as her bunkie leaned forward. The warmth of her hand met her face and Carol’s eye instinctively closed as she felt lips press to hers. 

A little awkward, a little uneducated, Carol fumbled with her hands before settling on her mate’s waist. 

It was over too soon. Carol took a deep breath and pushed her glasses back up her face. Her red hot cheeks went looked over in the darkness, that fuck for small favours.


	4. Volatile Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> Can you do an imagine which involves (present) Carol confessing her feelings to an inmate after she comes to realize she also loves women? Thanks! By the way, I love your imagines, keep up the good work.

Carol hadn’t been sure exactly when she felt an to attraction to the newest C-Block cookie. Guards called her inmate Kingsen. Carol did, however, have a rough idea why. 

It started when they met, her usual tough act falling flat at Kingsen’s feet. The younger one just smiled and nodded, accepting that she was boss and ignored her from there on. 

Carol Denning isn’t one to be ignored. Not anymore. 

She started taking notice of the cookie’s routine, the important things that happen in between the blocks scheduled for them. The things that expose a person’a true character. Kingsen did yoga in the morning and sorted her smarties by colour before eating them just after lunch. Her noticing took form in scowls and eyes that shot daggers. 

Carol took notice of other things, too. Kingsen was resourceful, managing to smuggle in contraband but only for her personal use. She could respect the ingenuity. 

When she saw Kingsen in the showers, noting how she doesn’t shave her legs, Carol wanted to move in. Vicious flares and scowls turned softer, even tossing in a small smirk whenever they locked eyes. 

When Carol really took notice of her evolving affections was when the Playgirl’s thrilling articles started to have less impact, her mind wandered to thoughts of slender hands and full lips.

Carol was tired of waiting. She didn’t like to play coy and everyone knew it. When Kingsen was in her cell alone, Carol approached with her typical walk that demanded all eyes be on her. Entering the cell without so much as a knock, she leaned against the wall and cleared her throat. 

Kingsen has been focused on her book, eyes snapping to the reigning matriarch of C-Block. 

“If you’re short on pops, I have some left.” The young girl pointed to her pile of chocolate tootsie pops before marking her place. As she stood, Carol advanced, putting Kingsen to the wall with a hand on either side of her head. 

“Listen here, sweetheart, ‘cause you’re only gonna hear this once.” Carol’s voice stooped low, the smirk on her face a dangerous sign. 

“I’m all ears, Denning.” Kingsen didn’t quake, offering a smile of her own. That smirk meant she was getting killed or getting recruited, there was no reason in fighting. 

“You’re mine now, you got it? No more hobnobbing with any other bitches in here.” 

“You saying you got a little crush on me?” Her smile grew. 

“Don’t push your fuckin’ luck with bullshit semantics.” 

“Aww, don’t be shy, Carol. I have a little crush on you too.”

For a moment, they stood off. Carol kept her against the wall, hunched down to meet the petite little Kingsen at eye level. The opposition just kept smiling, before giving her a nod. 

“Alright, so I’m yours,” Kingsen was more than happy to agree “, what’s next?”

Feeling triumphant, Carol pushed away from the wall. Standing tall, she turned her head slightly and tapped her cheek. Carol knew she was already in deep when Kingsen’s giggle already felt intoxicating. The young inmate stood on her toes and placed a kiss on her cheek; a rare moment of tenderness from the youngest Little Debbie Murderer.


	5. Cavaties Stained Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about carol/red where red is berating her for eating too much candy?

Even after everything that transpired, Red still had a maternal instinct. Anyone who had been apart of the family could tell you just how devote she was; Red would give everything she had to those she considered her daughters without batting an eye. 

It was her nature and having an in with the C-Block boss didn’t change that. 

Carol, her usual card crew dispersed with other activities, sat with Red to teach her the game of euchre. Two handed was easier than four and Carol took her time explaining the rules and plays. 

Red couldn’t help but notice. 

One piece of candy after the other met their fate at Carol’s lips. She savoured each piece, letting them melt and dissolve on her tongue before grabbing another piece. 

“You’re going to get cavities, if you keep that up.” Red kept her eyes on the cards. She had said the same thing to Nicky, when she went through a chocolate cookie phase. 

“Gotta stay sweet somehow.” Carol scoffed, throwing her leading card into the table. 

“It’s not working, all I taste is sour.”

Carol chuckled, unwrapping another lollipop and placing it in her mouth. Her tongue grew a shade of red dye number five darker, Carol sliding the candy from her mouth and licking her lips. 

“You’re using the wrong taste buds, my commie friend.”


	6. Badison Can Be Helpful, Sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> Present day Carol getting the hots for a new girl that Badison has been tormenting but only realizing it when she asks Badison to stop.

“Would ya look at that,” Madison yelled at the string of orange clad inmates being ushered in “, fresh baked cookies!”

All girls averted their gaze; all but one and the Boston blonde noticed. The woman with a green streak in her hair kept her head up, giving the hollering girl the side eye. 

Madison scoffed, turning back to the C-Block crew. 

“You see that bitch glare at me? Looks like I found my new plaything.” She chuckled, noting where her cell was. 

Carol had spotted that glare. She couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at the corners of her lips. Wiping the smirk off, she rearranged the cards in her hand. 

“If you’re going to plot, fuck off. We’re elbow deep in a tournament.” Carol said, her eyes refusing to give Madison the validation she so craved.  
——  
Madison had her own agenda; messing with that crumble free cookie until she broke in half was right at the top. 

It started with the little things; the hits, as Madison proclaimed. Basic, easily executed pranks like coating her bed with cracker crumbs, and spitting in her toothpaste. 

Each time, the cookie simply sighed and tried to clean up after the shit storm Madison seamlessly created. The less shook she appeared, the more fed up Madison got. 

“Watch, watch!” Madison hushed the bridge players and pointed to the newbie. 

Her sock clad feet patterned against the cheap tiles. Carol looked from her cards to the woman, recognizing the look in her eyes. Simmering anger and determination. 

It took an awful lot of nerve to approach the king pin table without being called. 

“Where’d you put them?” She sighed, arms crossed right across her chest. 

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.” Madison really hammed it up, overacting her ignorance. 

“Oh? Need me to talk slower? Use smaller words?”

Madison scoffed. 

“Here, let’s try this,” the girl spoke once more as she bent her knees to be at Madison’s eye level “, when I say them, I mean my shoes. You know what shoes are, right? They go on your feet.” She dragged out each syllable, mocking Madison’s shitty accent in the process. 

Madison stood, ready to take a swing, guards be damned. 

“Badison.” Carol’s voice was sharp and quick; a bark that would make a vicious wolf run to the hills. 

“Badison? That’s fucking hilarious.” The girl snorted. 

Madison bit her tongue. Looking to Carol for instruction, the older woman nodded towards the newbie. 

“You’ve had your fun,” Carol’s attention turned to the newbie “, and all this yapping is interrupting our game. Get them.”

Madison huffed, leaving into a stranger’s bunk and emerging with her shoes in hand. Snatching them from her grip, the cookie stood mere inches from Madison’s face. 

“That’s a good mutt, listening to mommy.”

Carol had to pretend she didn’t hear that, but fuck if it wasn’t hilarious and true.  
——  
Weeks passed since the shoe incident, but the turmoil was just beginning. Madison has ramped up her pranks to something a little more intense. 

A hundred dollars of the cookie’s commissary flushed, implications to the guards about her high sex drive, telling other girls the newbie was talking shit. 

The cookie took a few beatings, to say the least. But no matter how many punches she took, Carol always saw her in the common areas with no fear. 

With a busted lip, a black eye, and scabbed up knuckles, she sat with a book. Every so often, she would smile or laugh, enthralled by the piece of fiction in her hands. 

Carol watched her for too long; the girl sensed eyes on her. She flicked them up and locked with Carol. The newbie gave a lopsided smile, the cut slashing from one corner to her chin preventing any chance at a normal expression. Then, her eyes were back on the book.  
——  
“Madison.” Carol barked, walking into her dorm. She leaned against the door frame, preventing her escape. 

“Hey, Carol. Got a job for me? Or just come to look at my pretty face?” Madison grinned. 

“That cookie has had enough. Drop it and save it for the next batch.”

“You’ve... never had a problem with how I handle the newbies before.” 

“And yet, here I am.”

“Are you addin’ her to the group?” Madison looked confused. 

“What makes you think you can question me?”

“It’s just a little odd,” Madison tried to keep it light by laughing but her efforts fell short “, you got a hard on for her?”

Carol cocked her head, a slender hand poised on the handle of the shiv tucked into her waist band. Madison followed, hands going up as she backed away. 

“Alright, alright. Whatever ya say, Carol. The cookie gets a pass.” Her personality quickly deflated, her eyes casting down at the older woman’s shoes. 

Carol left without another word, returning to her table. Her eyes fell back onto the cookie, her nose still stuffed into that book. 

Even Carol herself questioned why she had done it. This girl had hardly looked her way, but that could have been Madison’s doing. She could be completely useless, so why...

“Oh, fuck.” Carol mumbled to herself, forcing her gaze away from the cookie with the green streak. 

For the first time, Madison had been right.


	7. Storage Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> Older Carol/Random inmate, "You messed up my hair", please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD NSFW CONTENT

Carol used her pull with the guards sparingly, but when the storage closest door opened and she slid in, Carol knew it had been worth it. 

Carol wasted no time, advancing on her girl, pulling her in for a passionate lip lock. She moaned against her lips, Carol’s hands slipping down to her waist. 

“I need to get you transferred to my cell.” Carol whispered between kisses, leaving her lips and kissing down her neck. She laughed in retort, pressing her body to Carol’s. “I’ve been saying that for weeks, then we wouldn’t need these little rendezvous.” She sighed, tilting her head back as Carol left a solitary hickey just below her ear. Lifting her onto the sink’s edge, Carol forced her legs open with her body. 

Carol’s slender hand wandered, dipping just beyond the elastic of her girl’s bottoms. Her skilled hand crept lower, her girl’s breath grew faster. 

There wasn’t enough time for Carol to have her wicked way with her. When her fingers found her prize, she set a quick yet gentle pace. Hands grabbed her face, pulling Carol in for another steamy kiss. 

Muffled moans turned into shallow gasps, the hands on Carol’s face trailing into her hair. Her girl tugged softly, neck exposed to a vicious attack from her lips. 

The moment passed and the women reluctantly separated. 

“Fuck, you’re so easy.” Carol chuckled, kissing her girl’s forehead.

“I can’t help it, you’re just too damn good.” She laughed. Carol gave her a wink and turned to the dirty reflective sheet mounted on the wall. 

“You head out, I’ll follow,” Carol pushes her glasses up her nose “, I have to fix my hair. Seeing as you messed up my hair.” She tossed a phoney, spiteful look over her shoulder.


	8. Thieving D-Block Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> Carol/Anyone, “I can hold your glasses while you do it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEMI GRAPHIC DISCUSSION OF VIOLENT CONTENT

“That fucking cunt.” Carol spat, stomping into the cell she shared with a stale cookie. 

“Who? Barb? Badison? Gotta give me some context.” The girl tossed her book to the side and hopped down from the top bunk. 

“Barb, obviously. That bitch ordered her goons, managed to get my latest shipment.” Carol paced, her chest huffing as she struggled to cool her angry breathing. 

“Okay... know which member of her misfit band did it?”

“I have an idea,” Carol stopped and turned to her cell mate “, and when I get my fucking hands on her, I’ll make her beg for death.”

“That’s a good start... but you know we need to plan before making a move. Especially if you plan on taking this one instead of sending a goon of your own. Can’t risk you getting exiled.”

Carol purses her lips, but nodded. 

“I know, I know,” Carol sat down on her cot “, whatever the plan... I’m cutting that bitch’s fingers off one by one. You know what we do to thieves.”

“Hmm,” The girl pondered before turning to the King Pin “, probably gonna need to do it over a tarp. Also, a sharp shiv.”

“It’ll be messy, but I have a message to send. Fuck, blood splatters are a nightmare to hide.”

“I’ll get you some D-Block duds,” she smiled and bumped Carol’s shoulder “, I’ll even hold your glasses.”

“So you can wear ‘em and get smudges all over? I learned my lesson last time.” Carol chuckled


	9. Carol’s Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a carol/random faceless inmate who is Carols new roommate who comforts Carol when she gets sick and Carol is really skeptical and hesitant to get close to her but she feels really attached at the same time because it’s the first person to really try and be nice to her and comfort her (also could her roommate be really cute and pretty and just like nice but somewhat sassy to carol) I love your Carol fics

There were two, great equalizers in life. One was death, the other was the flu. 

In the dead of night, long after the doors had been locked tight, Carol woke up with an odd feeling in her gut. She tossed and turned, but her discomfort grew. The familiar pull of nausea started in her stomach and trailed to her neck. 

She barely made it to the toilet just a few steps away. On her knees, she held onto the stainless steel appliance for dear life as her stomach emptied. It seemed never ending, wave after painful wave of spasming muscles. Her breath caught, her eyes watered, she could hardly remember when she felt so miserable. 

“Carol?” A soft, sleepy voice whispered from behind her. 

“Who do... you think it is?” Carol slurred, trying to respond just as nausea punched her once more. Her sarcasm didn’t have as much weight, when punctuated with retching. 

She resting her head in her hands for a moment, wiping away the sweat and tears. Carol felt gentle fingers brush her heated neck as her cell mate brushed back her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. 

She leaned forward to get a look at Carol’s face, eyes having long adjusted to the dark. She took off Carol’s glasses and placed them on the window ledge. She pulled the sleeve of her sweatshirt over the palm of her hand, dabbing away the tears on Carol’s face. 

Finally, she poised a hand over Carol’s forehead. Her brow furrowed, unhappy with the results, opting to pull Carol closer and place her lips just below her hair line. 

“You’re fevered, but you’re not on fire.”

In response, Carol got sick. A warm hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. When she could finally breath, so took large gulping breaths. 

“That feels good.” Carol mumbled, her dead falling upon her arm. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of comfort. 

Carol opened her eyes; she was laid up in bed, the sun peaking throw the narrow, barred window. The muscles in her torso were pulled violently in all different directions, strained from the night before. Her blurred vision spotted a navy blue mass, sitting on the floor beside her bunk. 

“How’d I get here?” Carol groaned, turning onto her side to face her cell mate. 

“I carried you,” she stood up and knelt back down again “, here.” The girl pushed the glasses onto her face, her vision growing clear. 

In one of her hands was a little paper cup of water and a package of lightly salted crackers. 

“Slow sips and little nibbles.” She clarified, placing them into Carol’s hands. 

Carol stared at the items, unable to make head or tails of the situation. 

“What do you want?” Carol asked, taking a small drink of water. Even that small sip alone breathed new life into her, the aftertaste of bile washing away. 

“What do you mean?” Her bunkie asked, offering a small smile in return. She tapped Carol on the shoulder, making her lean forward as she adjusted her many pillows, leaning her back into an upright position. 

“I mean, what do you want for this?”

She scoffed and shook her head. 

“Nothing,” Carol gave her a skeptical look “, hand to god. I want nothing in return.”

“Bullshit.” Carol chuckled. 

“What is that thing I always hear you saying? Bull true?” 

That made Carol smirk. 

“This is prison, everyone wants something.”

“Fair point,” the girl thought for a moment “, I’ll take seeing you get well. We make that happen, we call it even.”

They spent the next while in silence. Every so often, a small crunch emitted from Carol as she ate her crackers and the sounds of turning pages from cell mate. 

“If you’re expecting a thank you-“ Carol began, but a hand raised up. 

“I’m not.”

More silence, more sipping, more crunching, more page turning. 

“You play bridge?” Carol asked. 

That was much better, and far more meaningful to Carol, than a thank you.


	10. Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> You should do an imagine with Carol/faceless inmate that’s sort of sweet/fluffy (or as sweet as carol could be)

You kept your eyes open as the lights shut off and the doors locked tight. A dim glow from the common room radiated from the slim window. Footsteps disappeared, the guards holding up in their bubble for the long night shift. 

“Get down here.” You heard Carol from the lower bunk. You knew your cue, hopping down and sliding under the covers Carol was kindly holding up for you. 

“I hate having to hide.” You whisper. Carol furrowed her brow, her look softer without those big glasses. 

“Hey, I have a rep to uphold.” Carol said, the usual harsh cut to her voice long abandoned. She brushed the hair from your face, twirling a lock around her finger. 

“I know.” Carol had enemies in these walls. If they knew she had a weak point...

“But I’m not hiding anything right now, am I?” She placed her slender hand below you chin, making you meet her eyes. Something about her made it impossible to resist. 

She smirked, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Her fingertips trailed from your chin to your cheek. Carol’s lips were a constant; she tasted like red dye number five and fake strawberry. Like a drug, you got your fix, the worries melting away. Yet, would couldn’t help the look in your eye that screamed discontent when she pulled away. 

“Don’t, with those sad eyes. What would you have me do? Throw you on the table and have you for lunch in front of everyone?” Carol smirked, a little purr at the back of her throat. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling her arms embrace you. Pulling you on top her her, she held your face and sighed. 

“How’s this, I’ll teach you bridge. If you don’t completely suck, you can join the table. Then it won’t look suspicious.” 

“Deal.” You had to take what you could get. 

“Good,” she kissed your cheek “, now get to spooning.” 

With a laugh, you climb off of her and pressed your chest to her back. You wondered, how her reputation would suffer, if they knew she was always the little spoon.


End file.
